


Some bad porn can turn out to be good

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Advertisement agency AU, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Comedy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, mutual pining without angst, some InoSaku, this was supposed to be a PWP but idk why now it has plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: “Why are you watching porn on broad daylight and…is this…is this a blond guy fucking a japanese man?”Who would have thought that porn watching could have such enlightening results.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was bored.

He already finished his very nutritional cup of ramen (it’s vegetable flavored, so it had all the necessary components for a complete meal right), played all the games he had in his smartphone and he still had more or less half an hour to kill. His friends were still busy with their work, the food court was completely empty and he wasn’t in the mood for a quick nap.

Wrinkling his nose, Naruto flipped his phone over and over, before letting it rest on the table, groaning. He was _so_ bored. He already refreshed instagram like...thousand times and there wasn’t anything new. Same thing with facebook and twitter.

He took a long glance to the left, and then to the right. Moving to a table that was more or less placed at the corner of the room, he adjusted himself on his seat. Perhaps he could use this opportunity to relieve some tension caused by yesterday’s dream. After wasting long minutes browsing to fit exactly with his particular criteria, he widened his legs and clicked play.

⏤.⏤   

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed his eyes while he sent his e-mail. Finally, after struggling for hours he came up with a good slogan title, also wrote some short texts to be used on smaller pieces. He was famished and his take out meal was getting colder by the minute. Glancing at the clock, he went to the food court with bag in hand, glad that it was usually deserted in that hour.

He noticed in an instant the bright golden hair from afar and his steps veered in that direction, ready for a greeting. However, as he was approaching Naruto, he saw those blue eyes very focused on whatever thing was displayed on the smartphone, probably some video of some sort.

Usually in this case Sasuke would just give a quick acknowledgement, then he would eat in another table. While he was circling around to pat Naruto’s shoulder though, his eyes picked some suspicious rhythmical movement from the video. This dumbass couldn’t possibly...glaring, Sasuke grunted.

“Hey.”

“HOLY FU⏤” Naruto shrieked, jumping from his seat. He almost fell from his chair, turning around, gawking in disbelief. “What the fuck man, don’t scare me like that!”

Sasuke snorted, now that the smartphone dropped to the table, he could properly peruse the content inside it. “I can’t believe that you’re watching porn right now.”

“I-I⏤!” Naruto scrambled to pick his gadget, resisting the urge to flip the screen down. He raised his chin in defiance, grumbling. “I was bored.”

“You’re watching porn while **on work**.” There was no way he was mistaken what he was witnessing, with the top plunging the monstrous cock in the bottom’s round ass, and the well-rehearsed moans and grunts coming from those porn actors.

“Not at work!” Naruto defended himself, in earnest. “It’s my lunch time, and in this moment I can relax and take some time for myself.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Sasuke muttered, stomach making pleasant flips when he realized that Naruto was watching intercourse between two _men_. At last, all his queries concerning the blond’s sexuality were now answered. With some positive and unexpected addendums, as he perused the video closer. “Honestly, why are you watching porn on broad daylight and…is this…is this a blond guy fucking a japanese man?”

Sasuke was actually mildly impressed how Naruto managed to keep a poker face, despite blushing from head to toe. “Hey, it’s a free country you know. I can watch whatever the fuck I want.”

“...hn.” Interesting how that dumbass didn’t answer his question. Shifting, he placed one hand on the back of Naruto’s seat, whispering close to his ear. “I can’t believe that there are really people out there who would have watched porn on lunch time, this is a first for me.”

Naruto glowered back, raising his elbow to widen their gap as he stood up. “Yeah well, I have done nothing criminal, bastard. ‘Kay, lunchtime is over, gotta go.”

Sasuke huffed, cursing himself for this momentary lack of quick thinking to avoid such misunderstanding. Next time, instead of teasing Naruto, he should have offered himself to reenact that porn video.

⏤.⏤  

From the moment Naruto stepped in their ad agency, as corny as it might sound, Sasuke was smitten. Friendly, warm, an easygoing personality fitting with his wide grin and lively eyes.

His first impression towards other coworkers was vastly different though. Tall with a built physique, he had a undercut hair with earlobe expanders, leather bracelets, wearing a fitting black t-shirt that had a huge neon-orange skull drawing on it, complemented with a low cut shorts and a black belt adorned with small metal spikes. Everything about him screamed ‘Punk’, adding with fact that he had a gigantic japanese 9-tailed fox tattoo that started from his neck and covered his entire right arm, some piercings on his face and one barbell on the middle of his tongue (yes, Sasuke already pictured the tongue wrapping around his length). Naruto was quite an intimidating figure to say the least.

However, after just mere days working with him, people were quick to realize that his bright behavior really didn’t match to their preconceptions. He wasn’t one that shouted anarchy and burned books, but was rather the homey type that your mother would love to have him on Sunday lunches.

Once such knowledge sank in, a good number of suitors popped up from all spectrum of genders, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. There was a full-on investigation with some previous coworkers he used to work with, gossiping with friends and snooping around. There were many questions rather he was straight, or gay, maybe bi, all with inconclusive results.

Some rumors said that he was dating some woman who used to have a crush on him since forever, only to break up once he realized that he couldn’t really reciprocate her. Others said that he dated some childhood male friend for a very long time until it became lukewarm and they broke up in amicable terms. Whatever it was, he recently came out from a long relationship and wanted to take a break for now.

Sasuke could understand this, logically, comprehend even, and respected Naruto’s decision to cool down for a while. But as time kept passing by with soiled sheets, longing gazes, small crush turning into a Romance Angst 30 multi-chapter pining fanfiction, Sasuke concluded that, well, maybe it’s time to help Naruto moving on. Yes, turn a new page in his life, refresh, take a new path that it better have him included in this, hopefully as his new steady boyfriend in hand.

It’d be so much easier if Sasuke was only physically attracted to Naruto, not form any kind of attachment whatsoever. However, as he kept spending more time with this blond dumbass, he was getting increasingly enamoured with Naruto’s various facets. His genuine smiles even after he faced many adversities, his unyielding determination, his optimistic way of looking at life, everything.

And whenever he’d notice blue eyes clouded in contemplation, Sasuke really wanted to reach Naruto out and tell him that it’s ok to reveal the darkness in his heart.

Once Sasuke came to term with his feelings towards Naruto, it appeared he only had this simple task of asking him out, right. Well…the biggest problem was that Naruto was the densest idiot that had ever graced in his life. People could practically throw themselves on his lap and he’d wonder if they were having a heart attack or something. Sasuke himself had his own fair share of failed attempts of flirting with no significant results, that blond moron only thought that his teasing was out of friendly competition, nothing more.

Almost a whole fucking year have passed, frustration amounting in each day. For someone who was really talkative, Naruto kept his personal life pretty much in private. And even if he’s really expressive, Sasuke had a hard time reading if Naruto was into him.

In a last desperate resort, Sasuke tried to use their company’s annual party to get some answers, _any_ answer. Whether Naruto was into guys, or he’s just a straight blond dumbass, or he had anyone he might fancy, hopefully Sasuke would gear this situation to more fruitful results.

Company parties brew all kinds of miracles and chaos, uncovering burrowed secrets, with many twists and turns that provided enough gossip material for a month. It loosens up any uptight person into the biggest diva in those party. It even revealed many facets of a person, as Sasuke could never forget how Sakura ended up making out with her supposed “best friend” Ino, occupying the bathroom for long, long hours, only to return both disheveled and flushed. (they began dating from that day onward) This was a good opportunity to get closer to Naruto while they both get drunk as skunk.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto, who was forever the 100% boy scout, promised the ladies to drive them safely to their respective homes, not drinking one drop of alcohol while everyone around him was getting smashed. Honestly, why couldn’t they ask for an uber or something; Sasuke wondered while he brooded between sips of sake.

At last, seeing Naruto watching gay porn, it seems that the gods had finally answered his prayers. Now that he cooled down, he needed to recalculate that Naruto might only be into Japanese guys, not _him_ specifically. That doesn’t matter anyways. Naruto was attracted to men so all is fair game now. He just had to act faster before anyone else noticed about this too.

⏤.⏤

Slamming the door stall, Naruto sat on the toilet seat, messing with his hair.

Oh God, he’s so screwed, he’s so fucking doomed. He really shouldn’t have watched that porn video. There’s no way Sasuke wouldn’t grasp everything together and he’s really scared what would happen next.

Honestly, he wasn’t supposed to feel this attracted to Sasuke. Even though they work in the same sector, they were part of different teams, taking care of different clients and would only meet whenever everyone would go out to eat lunch or go to a bar after work, with some occasional short talk if they stumble on each other through the corridors.

In these pockets of interaction, Naruto was becoming increasingly fascinated towards Sasuke. Extremely smart, quick with sharp snarks and sarcastic humor, Sasuke might look unapproachable for most people, but he cast such alluring spell to Naruto. They could spend hours talking about any subject, from the existential questions to the most inane things happening in their lives. They had many points of view in common, also respecting their differing opinions even if they engaged in a healthy debate now and then.

And, well, like every art director, he was all into pleasant aesthetics and Sasuke was definitely included high in this list. Piercing dark eyes, smooth alabaster skin accentuating his high cheekbones, his face was perfect in all symmetrical proportions, body chiseled out like the finest Golden Ratio there is. (forgive Naruto for the momentary show of nerdism) He always stood out with his stylish clothes, posture lax but in a very cool way, with his hands in his pockets and chin slightly raised giving out a sophisticated aura.

It’s been a while since he was in the dating department, so admittedly Naruto wouldn’t know how exactly he’s supposed to approach him. Plus, he made up his mind that he shouldn’t try anyways, to benefit of them all.

The thing was…Naruto always thought that Sasuke was kind of out of his league, you know? He was way too attractive, too cultured with a high intellect that was too much for a regular dude like him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, insisting that Naruto should at least test it out since the UST between those two were going off the roof but the blond man remained resolute.

…he heard stories. About how Sasuke never engaged in any serious relationship, settled only with casuals and one-night stands. So considering that Naruto was becoming more and more attached to him, he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to accept only getting physical aspect of this.

The solution then? Denial denial denial. Yeah, forget how much he enjoyed having Sasuke around, how it seemed that time stopped around them, and yet it would fly by in an instant. Forget about all the countless times he yearned to touch Sasuke’s face, feel the soft touch of his lips.

His sketchbook was getting filled with drawings of Sasuke and it’s really not his damn fault that this bastard was this photogenic, he also couldn’t explain the urge to be next to that brooding man, just so Sasuke would feel less lonely. But when he saw much to his utmost terror that he was now adding himself into these sketches, doodling him kissing Sasuke or some tender cuddling, Naruto realized that maybe he didn’t do a good job keeping his feelings at bay. His little crush was turning a little too intense to his own taste and he’s honest to God hoping he’s not becoming too creepy. Better burn those doodles to a crisp and draw harmless things like flowers or whatever.

But now, all his efforts he had done to suppress himself had evaporated with his slip. Most positive scenario was Sasuke not connecting the glaring points (very unlikely, since that damn bastard is a genius) and only teasing him from time to time. Worst scenario would be Sasuke actively pursuing him and Naruto wouldn’t know if he’d be able to resist him and then have his heart broken by the end of it all. He better get ready with whatever situation it might hold in the future.

Days had passed nevertheless and nothing happened. A week went through and there was no reaction coming from Sasuke. Naruto didn’t know if he needed to get more paranoid because if Sasuke was silent, he’s plotting. He witnessed first hand how shrewd that man could get, changing various clients’ mind to accept their envisioned marketing campaigns and he really wasn’t looking forward to be the next victim.

Interaction was inevitable considering they work in the same room, but they were plenty busy juggling with their tasks to properly chat on that week. This was enough to make Naruto relax for a bit, taking a quick break as he went outside for a snack.

“I don’t think he needs a bun. He’s fine with sausage by itself.”

“WHAT THE FU⏤” Naruto swiveled around once he heard the familiar baritone voice, as the street vendor winced from his loud scream. “Fuck man! Why do you have to creep on me from behind all the time?!”

“It’s really not my fault when you’re such a airheaded blond.” Sasuke muttered, while he asked for a cup of coffee.

When Naruto accepted his grilled sausage, he scowled. “Hey, and since when you can order food that was supposed to be mine?”

“I’m just speeding up the process so I can get my own coffee soon, and ordered based on previous assumptions that you like big thick sausages. Or am I wrong in such assessment?”

Sasuke didn’t miss how the bewildered face turned crimson red once Naruto caught the innuendo. Naruto grabbed his arm, hissing. “About that last time, I swear to God if you spread this around I⏤”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Sasuke answered monotonously.

Naruto loosened the tight grip around his arm. “Uh⏤really?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke turned around, sipping his coffee. On the corner of his vision, he saw Naruto’s shoulders sagging in relief, walking behind him as they went back to the office.

He made sure he memorized for later use when Naruto absentmindedly thrust the sausage in his mouth.

“Hm. At least I finally figured out how you’re able to swallow copious amount of food without gagging.”

Naruto coughed and choked in response. “God, you’re such a bastard.” He narrowed his eyes ready for a venomous glare but stopped at once when Sasuke curled an amused smirk. Geez, why did Sasuke had such an attractive smile, and whyyyy was his heart racing like a silly highschool girl? This is so fucking stupid.

While Naruto was having his internal battle, Sasuke was inwardly patting himself on the back for another mission accomplished. If this situation followed through smoothly according to his strategic plans, he’ll have passionate sex with Naruto by the end of this month, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be a pure PWP but then I was like "wait, I need to give a good reason for those two to boink" and this monster of a fic happened. Lord help me. (but still, I'd really enjoy if you guys will leave a review)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We might probably get bunch of technical terms inside advertisement agencies since I’m taking advantage that I work in this field ayyy. It won’t take too long. Why did I write an AU related to my work? Errrr…'cuz I'm too lazy to research a job I'm not familiar with? Hohoho 

 

"We’re going to enter a competition.”

Everyone managed to keep a poker face, even though they were groaning inside.

The CEO of the agency continued his speech. "It's going to be tough, but I swear if we win it's going to be very worthwhile. The client wants to make an annual campaign, aiming to boost the sales by giving prizes to their clients.”

“So it's the usual being part of a club, earning points that converts to goodies thing.” Sasuke muttered.

“Yes…but they also want to use this opportunity to expand their sales to other states. South and South-west is already guaranteed that most grocery stores have their products, so they want to concentrate on Center states, North and North-east. That means they are willing to spend about 1 billion to any ad agency that will get this case. The presentation is scheduled on the next month, where we need to showcase the whole yearly strategy, alongside the Key Visuals within each season and a spreadsheet about budget planning.”

This time all the workers grimaced in varying degrees of expression.

Shikamaru raised his hand in question. “So is the whole agency going to concentrate in developing this whole campaign on those following weeks?”

The managers in each sector glanced at each other before the Creative Director explained. “We will, but not entirely. We’ll organize planning, brainstorming fitting with producer analysts. Meanwhile, our art directors will be focusing delivering the daily jobs with our steady clients. When it’s your time to design everything, we already talked with our account managers who will ask for a longer deadline for more meaningless things, other jobs we will hire some freelancers to take care of it. Of course, there’ll be some that will require your direct attention and/or need to be sent daily like social media posts. There will be some days you’ll work overtime.”

The CEO hurried to add. “But we’ll pay the dinner, taxis and everything, and you guys can ask for some days off after that. You’ll have to negotiate with your respective leaders. Like I’ve said, I promise all that this is worth it, if we secure this campaign we won’t have any financial issue this whole year. If we win, I vouch that by the end of the year I’ll pay everyone a trip to Las Vegas all-included for a week.”

That caught everyone’s attention, with good bunch of people clapped and some hoot called.

Encouraged by his workers’ cheers, the CEO continued. “Also, on that day when they announce that we won, we’ll just drop the pen. No more work that day, everyone can go home and relax or join us to celebrate in a bar. So is everybody in?” Most enthusiastic employees and younger people shouted with excitement. “Good! So let’s get this started! Your management will explain more with details ok?”

“Alright.” Their Creative Director mumbled once all the team were in a room. “We’re still in the process to properly accommodate this whole mess honestly, so I have some bad news. Every art director needs to deliver the primary main Key Visual by the end of this week.” Naruto groaned, with other mumbled protests and grunts coming from his fellow coworkers. “And I’m going to keep things exciting here. This time I’m going to sort with a new AD/copywriter/planner team, to make the ideas fresher. First copywriters come forth and write your name here and put in the box, where I’ll select randomly with which planner you’ll be paired with. Then ADs will do the same and we’ll form the trio.”

This situation was all kinds of boring; Sasuke thought to himself, but his heart skipped a beat once he glimpsed blue eyes standing out of the crowd while he folded his piece of paper. His streak of good luck couldn’t possibly stretch this far, right, he’d be probably asking for too much at this point of the story.

“Last team will be…Sakura as planner, Sasuke as the copywriter and Naruto as the AD.”

Thank God in Heaven.

“HmmmMmmmmmMMmmm, well well well.” Sakura approached Sasuke, beaming widely as they both watched the blond man from afar. “I guess it’s about time you should restock your lube and some condoms, right?”

“Sakura.” Sasuke warned her, when Naruto noticed them and waved his hand, they waved back.

“What? ‘M just sayin’, you know, just sayin’...” 

“Sakura, your weak attempts of gangster lingo is appalling, I advise you to keep your opinions to yourself and do not try to make any innuendos regarding me and Naruto. Knowing that dumbass, I’m pretty sure it’s going to backfire.”

“Hmm…okay, point taken.” She agreed begrudgingly, while they walked to pick the briefing. Naruto was already reading the content, and curled his lips upwards.

“Hey guys! It’s been a while since I worked with y’all right? I’m sure it’s gonna be great.”

Sakura nodded and smiled back. “So…what kind of KV you need to create now? Hopefully nothing too crazy.”

“Yeah, it’s not that bad.” Naruto sighed. “We have to create the main one that provides enough visual explanation about the campaign but since it’s annual, there’ll be secondary thematic KVs like Christmas, Black Friday, Easter and so on. So it has to have enough personality, but not that much so it’s customizable. That’s the whole trick.”

Sakura grimaced. “That sounds tough.”

“Right, by the way, now that I just heard Naruto…” The creative director chimed in. “No one is going to get extra brownie points if your KV is chosen, you’ll all send to me and people will vote solely according to their preferences, they won’t know who designed it.”

Naruto turned around, throwing a significant glance. “We’re gonna win this, obviously.”

Sasuke snorted. “Obviously.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Alright, the first KV is up to you two, meanwhile I’ll do some research about the client and this campaign, and share through e-mail.”

“Alright cool, thanks for the help.” Naruto grinned. “I mean, ignoring all the chaos we’ll face in the next few weeks, I’m excited to be working with you guys! We won pretty cool competitions together right.”

Sasuke was excited too, but for entirely different reasons. He noticed Sakura staring towards him with a knowing smile. 

She said. “I’m looking forward to work with you too. Well, I got to go now.” She patted Sasuke’s back, messing with Naruto’s hair before she went away.

“Maybe we should re-read the briefing, see if there’s any info that will help us out.” Sasuke slid smoothly next to Naruto till their shoulders touched, vision focused on the piece of paper the blond man was holding, getting so close Sasuke could feel the steady breathing on his face.

Sasuke focused his gaze back to Naruto, noticing the raised eyebrows. Naruto muttered. “Ok sure, let me read it outloud for you. And then, I guess I’ll search for some references for inspiration then.”

Sasuke had less than half his mind to really listening with whatever Naruto was reciting, his entire attention aimed to see if the art director recoiled or showed any discomfort towards his close proximity. He actually appeared to be further relaxed instead, and this undoubtedly counted as a positive sign. Sasuke had been growing even closer to him in those latest days, but no matter how much he tried to imply he wanted to be included in Naruto’s possible dating pool, that dumbass was oblivious to it all. 

He’s going to use this rare chance to make his point across, since his subtle signals went unnoticed. 

Soon they finished brainstorming, Naruto groaned as they went back to their station. “Man, I just hope we won’t overwork too much. And if we win this account, I hope that the client is easier to swallow than most.”

Sasuke smirked. “All clients are hard to swallow. Just some gives you a different first impression once they were gliding through your throat.”

Naruto halted on his steps stupefied and retorted. “I can’t believe that an uptight asshole like you is spouting a dirty innuendo at any time you can get nowadays.”

“I see no problem doing so, now that we share a common interest.” He said in a monotone voice.

Naruto studied Sasuke for a while, before he shook his head and snorted. “You’re one of a kind, man.”

⏤.⏤.⏤ 

“Well! Now that we received all the material, as well as the chosen KV, let’s get started with our own work.”

“I guess…”

“Hn.”

“I’m excited to see all our ideas come together and trade some back and forth.”

“Hm…”

“Yeah…”

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued. “...anyways, I made a rough sketch about our part of the project, but it's nice having this brainstorm so we can come up with cool ideas so I can refine my planning.”

Naruto whined. “...man, I'm not looking forward opening Shika's psd file. He doesn't name his layers, doesn't organize into folders and for some crazy reason he knows how to find it himself. Honestly it's easier to find a needle in a haystack than navigate through his KV.”

“I still can't believe that he won this round. I mean, it's visually appealing for sure, but ours were good too.” Sasuke muttered. “Well, Temari is this client’s account manager so it's quite understandable. That man can create wonders for his girlfriend.”

“Yeah…bet that she promised one night of kinky sex and Shika is ready to move mountains for her. For a lazy guy like him, that's pretty impressive.”

“Agreed.”

Sakura stared in deadpan and sighed. “Alright boys, will you quit being such sore losers and focus on the job for a second?”

Naruto threw his head to the back with a sigh and Sasuke sniffed imperiously.

“Alright, since we’re responsible with the summer campaign part, I already searched some marketing activations done on beaches, as well as some we could do on music festivals.” She said.

“I already have some sketches in mind to the KV, but roughly it’ll be a lot of orange and blue colors. They are always a good contrast.”

“Noted, I’ll write some slogans with this in mind.” Sasuke said. “Oh, by the way, have you heard from Temari that they are asking around if a celebrity is interested to endorse our campaign?”

“Yeah, she told me that!” Naruto exclaimed. “At least they are going to hire some celebrity to substitute the guy in Shika’s KV, and I’m so glad ‘cuz that guy was like...super fucking pale.”

Sasuke opened the aforementioned picture on his laptop and mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. “He doesn’t look that bad.”

Naruto craned his neck closer to him, switching between looking at Sasuke and the man in the KV and widened a mischievous grin. “Yeah, you’re right…he appeared that he actually saw the sun at least once in his life…unlike you.”

“Excuse me. I assure you that I fit in the criteria just as well as he would.” He rebutted, lifting his chin.

“What?!” Naruto guffawed. “You look like you never went to the beach once!”

“I do have indeed, I just take good care of my skin. Aesthetically speaking, I could be an excellent choice to represent this campaign.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking full of yourself. Yeah yeah yeah, we all know you’re a pretty boy, what else is new.”

“That while I may be a good choice, I’m sure you, instead, is on the other side of spectrum.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat⏤!!” Naruto protested. “I’m the perfect embodiment of summer, you asshole!”

“You sure? I mean, you always wear baggy clothes.” Sasuke smirked. “Maybe it’s to hide some beer belly under your t-shirt.”

The blond man abruptly stood up from his seat and yanked his t-shirt upward to show his lean, sun-kissed stomach. Sasuke managed to mask his total interest by resting his chin on his palm with a languid raise of an eyebrow. “See?! Feast your eyes with my sexy self!”

“I’m supposed to be amazed by this? I mean…I think I can see some belly fat over there.”

“That’s my six pack, that’s what I have you bastard! My abdomen is 100% sturdy muscle. You can touch it if you want.” 

Don’t mind if I do. “Since you insist.” Sasuke uttered in the most bored tone he could muster. Licking his lips, he raised his hand, feeling the silky warmth once he brushed over the tanned skin. He noticed how it twitched under his fingertips, giving a rush of excitement through his veins. “I’m not entirely convinced, it feels pudgy to be true.”

“Pudg⏤you’re not doing it right, you should touch here, bastard.” Naruto grabbed his wrist to let his hand have full contact on the taut stomach, sinewy muscles and all. “See?”

“Ah...yes. I guess I do. Maybe.” Sasuke kept the airy voice, even if he was sliding down to each bump of Naruto’s abs, fingers skimming through the belly button. “I guess you did prove me wrong.”

“I did, right? Told you I was right.” Naruto grinned, puffing his chest.

“Hm.” His thumb caressed languidly his belly, graphite eyes zeroed onto blue ones. Naruto’s victorious beam faltered noticing Sasuke’s heated gaze, staring back with a little bit of hesitancy.

Sakura was torn between being amused and exasperated while she observed the unfolding situation. Dear Lord, it was almost like they had forgotten she’s in the room, wasn’t it? No wait, they probably were aware of her presence, since Sasuke had the look that he’d tear Naruto’s t-shirt apart if only she wasn’t there right now. She cleared her throat.

“Alright Naruto, now that you had your fun letting Sasuke grope all over your body, can we go back to the brainstorm we were having?”

Jumping startled, Naruto dropped his t-shirt in an instant looking exactly like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasuke however, glared at her for the unwanted interruption. Sakura smiled. They just make it so easy for her to tease. 

Soon they focused on the task at hand, right on time when Naruto’s stomach started growling in protest.

“I guess that’s it for now, my boys. Ino and I are thinking about going to a restaurant close by. You want to tag along?” 

“Thanks for the invite, but I brought my lunch box.” 

“Hm, yeah! Me too, sorry ‘bout that Sakura. Next time for sure.” 

“Sure Naruto! Next time.” Sakura threw a side glance towards Sasuke, a lopsided grin broadening on her lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re eating Ramen Cup again.” Sasuke grumbled, while they were walking to the cafeteria.

“My dad actually nagged me about it, so I’m eating something else this time.” Naruto sighed. “Wow, I guess everyone already ate their lunch, this place is so empty.” 

“This is not a bad thing, we won’t have to wait in line to heat the food in the microwave.”

Naruto perked up. “You’re right! We’ll be able to eat calmly and slowly.”

“Sure, and if we have enough free time, we could watch some porn together.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yeah, doesn’t sound bad, we can even do some good ol’ hand jobs to each other while we watch, what do you think?”

“Not a bad idea, where do I sign up?” 

Naruto swallowed dryly, shifting his gaze sideways to hide Sasuke’s piercing eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled. “You know, sometimes I really don’t get if you’re joking or talking seriously.”

Sasuke let his hand glide through the tanned arm. “Take off your pants and we’ll see.”

Naruto slacked his mouth, staring flabbergasted. “Yeah sure, let’s just skip lunch and do it right now.” When he witnessed the eager face Sasuke was making, he scoffed. “I’m kidding, you crazy bastard. C’mon, let’s get to eat ‘cuz I’m really fucking hungy I could eat a whole cow.”

Frowning, Sasuke obeyed nevertheless.

⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤

The drumming on fingers on the table followed the constant buzz of the coffee machine, stopping once it was done. He picked his mug, inhaling the nice fragrance and sighing while he went to his seat. Sipping in long, paused gulps, he observed blue eyes focused on the task at hand. His hand rested on Naruto’s thigh, but the latter didn’t show any significant reaction, either he was too busy to notice or he didn’t mind such close touch.

Sasuke inclined his whole body towards Naruto, his mouth settling inches from his ear. “Need any help?”

Naruto stiffened for a second, before dropping his shoulders. “Hm, yeah, actually…if it’s not too much, can you change your text with shorter words? So it’ll be easier to organize the blocks of text and make it more aesthetically pleasing.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded nevertheless. Throughout this entire week where they were all huddled together, he made sure he used the most blatant flirting in his arsenal but even if Naruto recognized it (which is somewhat a showcase of evolution), he appeared to rebuff most of them. 

Sitting on the table in front of them, Sakura typed non-stop, occasionally peeking on their interaction. This was so much more entertaining than those sugary drama series she and Ino would binge watch at night. If it depended on Sasuke, he would sit on Naruto’s lap and ride him all week, and he was very determined to reach this goal. She’d pity him if this appeared to be a lost cause, but she definitely noticed Naruto seldom glancing Sasuke’s back when he thought no one would see, eyes locked with a ferocious hunger adorning on his face, before returning to hide behind the monitor in haste.

Yep. Very entertaining.

However, this was probably the 4th or 5th night (or maybe more, they lost count) they stayed extra hours working on this project and their brains were already screaming for help. Sakura was yawning non-stop, Naruto was rubbing his eyes while he was erasing some background with his tablet, and even if Sasuke was the most resilient of the trio, he realized that he was rewriting his texts more than the usual.

“Naruto⏤” Sakura called, the blond AD grunted in response. “I’m done writing the marketing strategies. How much have you done so you can send me some layouts?”

Naruto dropped the pen, scratching his head. “Honestly, I think I’m going to take a while. I’m staring at the same shit for about an hour, and there’s still tons of other things to do on the list. I’m gonna wash my face, chug more coffee till I’m awake enough to do anything.”

“Alright, that does sound pretty ominous. I guess⏤” She stretched her arms and yawned. “I’m exhausted and I don’t think I’ll be much of a help staying any longer. Do you mind if I go home now?”

Both young men shook their heads and Naruto added. “Sure, you look pretty tired.”

“I’ll arrive early tomorrow to put everything you’ll do tonight. Just remember to put on the server before you go. And once you’re done, you two better rest well ok. I’ll talk to our boss that you were up all night and you’ll arrive late tomorrow.” She picked her purse and smiled. “Well, I’m out. You boys better behave!” She said as she threw a significant glance towards Sasuke, and went on her way.

Naruto was still had his hands busy adjusting the picture, so he muttered. “So. You’re almost done too?”

“Yes, I already send you the e-mail. But I’m going to stay until you’ve finished.”

“Oh cool, great. Actually, I’m happy you’re staying the night.” Sasuke widened his eyes, though Naruto grinned playfully. “In case I need your help to tweak other things.”

Sasuke scoffed. “Well, I have to be here in case I need to fix your screw ups.”

“You never waste an opportunity to be a bastard, do you.”

“Well, you like it. Anyways…” Sasuke sat on a chair next to the blond man, their legs bumping to each other. “Let’s check if the new text helps you out.”

“Hm.” Naruto opened the document and began changing each layout, seemingly unbothered by the close proximity. After a while, the blond man could feel eyes practically boring holes through his gaze, and he shifted around his seat. "Jesus man, do you ever blink?!" 

"I'm bored." Was his nonplussed answer. 

"Then go check your facebook, instagram, whatever."

"Not interested." Sasuke recited with the same droned tone. 

"Check the news, go piss off some Trump supporters on the comments session." 

"I've already exhausted all the latest feed."

"Well then…" Naruto shrugged. "You tried Buzzfeed?" 

Sasuke gave him a look.

"What?" 

Sasuke sighed, picking up his notebook. "Alright, I better let you concentrate on your task or we will work till sunrise." He smirked. "I could take a page of your book and watch porn." 

Naruto laughed. “Please don’t.”

“...why?”

_ Because I’ll get hard if I see you jerking off. _ “Because reasons.” Naruto muttered.

“How eloquent.” Sasuke snorted. “Is the sight of a man masturbating such a turn off to you?”

“What? You know I like guys, why are you even asking this question?”

Just making sure. “So your problem surrounds exclusively to me then.”

Naruto almost bit his tongue, coughing. “No⏤no, no no no. I mean⏤” He coughed again, making an incredulous face. “Whaaaaat⏤noooo, where did you get this idea??”

Sasuke widened his smirk. “You didn’t give me valid explanations, so I have to make some assumptions on my own.”

“Yeah yeah well, you’re wrong, it’s really not what you’re thinking, you arrogant bastard.” Naruto grumbled.

“Hm. So you’re not even a little bit interested seeing then?”

Tilting his head to one side, Naruto said. “Seeing what?”

Sasuke didn’t answer his query, opting to type a very recognizable gay porn website, while he widened his legs. 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “No, hey. Don’t do that⏤we gotta, I gotta concentrate ya know.” 

Smirking, Sasuke noted the slight panic in his voice. “So I do distract you.”

“Anyone would be distracted with porn nearby, that has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh? So you wouldn’t mind if I do this…” Sasuke adjusted on his seat, fingers sliding his shirt upwards.

Swallowing dryly, Naruto still managed to roll his eyes. “No, you look ridiculous and I really need to finish designing those pieces.”

Sasuke ignored him, clicking some random video and skipped directly to the good part. Naruto jumped from his seat when he heard a long moan, and threw a dirty glare despite receiving a nonchalant response in return. 

“Really? Really?” Naruto groaned, placing his headphones on his ears and putting the loudest music possible. “Some people are actually trying to work over here, ya know!”

Sasuke picked his laptop, tilting it so the screen wouldn’t be facing the blond man. In this brief period of silence, he concentrated in moving an object in Photoshop, till he caught some movement on the corner of his eye. The dark blue shirt was yanked up, completely exposing Sasuke’s lean stomach. He reached the button of pants, opening and dragged the zipper down in an unhurried pace. Naruto drank on the sight of the dark grey boxers, noting all the shadows and bumps beneath it, revealing what was definitely a rather impressive size. Pale fingers glided over the smooth fabric, and Naruto just couldn’t tear this image away from his eyes. He licked his parched lips when Sasuke kept palming on his boxers, though it took to a sudden halt. Naruto almost bemoaned outloud until he realized that Sasuke was staring back at him with quirked lips.

Sasuke flicked one side of Naruto’s headphones, whispering. “Enjoying the show?”

Scowling, he hunched his shoulders. “Do  **you** enjoy being such a exhibitionist bastard?”

“In most occasions, no, not really.” Putting his arm around Naruto’s chair, Sasuke closed in. “Only to few selected people I’m interested in.”

Sasuke studied how blue eyes widened vividly, mouth slack though they didn’t break the gaze trained to each other. Naruto appeared to fall in realization, hastily turning his head to look on his monitor. Sasuke’s fingers reached to the tips of blond hair, tucking it behind the ear before he cupped the tanned cheek, succeeding to let Naruto’s vision trail back towards him. He was getting so close, he could feel the heat emanating from the bronzed skin. When blue eyes were half-lidded, with heartbeats racing, he also shut his own eyes.

Naruto let out a very wide, epic and loud yawn.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry. I⏤” Naruto yawned again. “I’m so fucking tired man, I swear. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Since the whole mood had evaporated to thin air, Sasuke released his face at once, going back to his seat and zipped his pants. “It’s okay. It’s already over 10 after all.”

“Yeah, I’m beyond exhausted. There’s not a lot of things left to do though, it won’t take too much of our time.”

“Fine.” Sasuke grumbled, in his usual monotone voice. “I’ll stop bothering you then.”

Naruto scratched his head, unable to come up with anything to disperse the dark cloud looming on Sasuke’s head. He returned to his task, a quiet air settle between them with the occasional help coming from the brunet copywriter. 

“Alright, finally! It’s the last layout I’m doing today.” Naruto stretched his arms, groaning. “I still need to put all the images in the system, it’s going to take a while.”

Sasuke picked his smartphone, standing up. “I’m going downstairs for a quick smoke then, before it’s all done.”

“Yeah sure! Thanks a lot Sasuke.” Naruto beamed, with an acknowledging nod in return. Once the dark-haired man was out of his sight, he released a loud sigh. Thank God for his baggy pants.

Okay, now he gotta go to the bathroom fast. Sasuke usually spent long minutes for his cigarette break, so he better seize this opportunity well.

⏤.⏤ 

Sasuke inhaled a puff a smoke, glaring at the fallen ashes. Tonight all signs pointed out that he didn’t have any possible chance being involved with Naruto. Maybe it’s time for him to start giving up, even in the most blatant flirting that dumbass just yawned back at him.

Growling, his foot crushed the half-used cigarette to the ground, his bad mood escalating. He hated the idea of having to step down, but he also didn’t want to push his feelings if Naruto was uncomfortable. 

This sucked. Sasuke sighed, walking back to the entrance. He couldn’t wait for this night to be over so he could just go back to his apartment and drink his sorrows away, or something like that. Anything to forget the twisting pain wrenching his heart.

However, once he was back to the ad agency, he noticed that Naruto wasn’t on his seat. He shrugged, walking towards the bathroom. Maybe he’d see the blond man drinking the twelfth cup of coffee in a row, rocking his body back and forth, he’d probably fall asleep while standing. The thought of this made him chuckle a little.

The kitchen was also empty. Sasuke resumed his steps towards the bathroom until he froze on the spot.

He heard a moan.

The pitch of the moan was very recognizable as well. And considering they were the only people left in this entire building and the voice was so  _ deliciously _ familiar, Sasuke remained standing still, listening to the pleased grunts as it grew in cadence. He almost wanted to scream in frustration. This idiot just couldn't wait for a more appropriate time to do his business, could he? Now Sasuke was sure those moans will plague his dreams for the next few months for sure.

"Ah…" Naruto groaned in a way that shot straight to his groin. Sasuke bumped his head on the door, this dumbass was driving him insane. He better go away. “Ahnnngh⏤”  **Right fucking now.** “Ah⏤Sa…”

_ “Sasuke…” _

He did a double-take, shaking his head. He’s hallucinating, he must be. He probably had been wanting Naruto for so long that he’s hearing the craziest things. 

“Ah yes⏤!” His echo brought shivers down Sasuke’s spine, chanting once again. “Sasuke⏤”  

He barely registered himself banging the door open, brain gone haywire as he strode in fast steps to the half open stall. He heard Naruto’s panicked grunt, trying to close the door stall but he was faster, prying it open with a wicked smirk.

“Why, hello there. What do we have here?” Sasuke murmured, noting the flushed face, chest heaving heavily and even if the blond man was trying his hardest to cover it, he saw the thick cock jutting out of the denim pants. Sasuke licked his lips.

“Sasuke!! The fuck, you can’t⏤” Naruto still attempted to shut the door but Sasuke used his whole elbow to keep it open, quirking that infuriating sexy smirk of his. “You can’t just barge in like that! Get out!” 

“Trust me, usually I wouldn’t bother myself snooping over anyone’s private moments but you called my name. And naturally, I just responded to such call.”

Sasuke saw Naruto clenching his jaw, though didn’t come up with any word of denial. His hard-on was still nestling in the midst of blond curls, so he succumbed the desire to touch it, tip of fingers flickering on the slit and earning a moan from Naruto.

“It looks like you’re in need of my help too.” He gradually let his hand wrap around Naruto’s cock, but only let it graze over it. “In any case you’re interested.”

Naruto hissed when Sasuke gripped his cock tightly, before releasing it at once. Sasuke was gradually lowering himself, with one knee to the ground. He kept teasing him with fluttering touches, brushing through the length and crumbling any remaining resistance. He wanted Sasuke for so long…and why is this bastard so irresistible?

“Well?” Sasuke caressed his inner thighs. “I won’t know if you won’t tell me anything dumbass.” He let out a hot puff of air over the sensitive head. “Naruto?”

Unsatisfied from the lack of response, Sasuke stood up. Sturdy hands seized his hair all of a sudden, growling close to his ear. “You better get there before I fucking lose my mind.”

Smirking undaunted, he continued to widen the distance despite seeing the incredulous blue eyes. He felt a grip on his nape, pushing him down even if he exerted some strength against it. His mouth was practically touching the head of Naruto’s cock, so he licked the beaded pre-cum, revelling the lustful gaze. The hand clenched around his hair when he sucked the sensitive glan, thrusting inside his mouth a few times before he glided it in. 

Naruto tossed his head to the back, moaning. With one hand encasing the base, Sasuke’s tongue curled around the joint between the head and the shaft, slurping and encasing with his lips. How sexually gratifying this felt, with each suckle and light bite, Naruto would groan, hiss and curse loudly, crying out in dark pleasure. Their eyes locked together, Sasuke would swallow the cock, staring how those cerulean hue darkened in hunger. That hand was still holding his head in place, tightening in a vice grip and made him moan with his mouth stuffed around that hot flesh.

Without a sign of warning, Naruto shoved till his cock went deep through Sasuke’s throat. Sasuke didn’t deter him, just threw a defiant glance back. With his hand clutching the black strands of hair, he thrust his cock in Sasuke’s mouth over and over, the grip on his scalp with the salty flavor of skin blended in this spicy mixture of pain and pleasure. 

His senses were already being overwhelmed by a musky scent, signalizing that Naruto was getting close. He released the cock from his mouth, stroking till one spurt of cum reached his face, bursting and flowing on his hand. Naruto was still heaving heavily, so Sasuke cleaned the best he could, tucking the flacid dick back to the orange boxers. He patted the tanned cheek, whispering close to the ear. “You want to continue somewhere else? My apartment is pretty close by.”

These sentences were enough to sober Naruto up, as he stared back with uncertainty and longing, before his eyebrows knitted in blazing determination. Feeling a little rattled about this sudden shift of emotions, Sasuke opened his mouth to question until arms enveloped around him, lips silencing him with a kiss.

Whatever was inside his mind just evaporated as Sasuke responded immediately, lips gliding and matching in a wet lock, his own hands reaching to hold Naruto’s waist. Soon his tongue slipped in, drinking the pleasurable grunt, consuming him, pulling him even closer. Sasuke inhaled sharply when their mouths parted for a second, coming together in increased intensity while Naruto embraced him tenderly, almost possessively. 

Both men paused to catch their breaths, staring longingly to each other. Sasuke was acutely aware of warm fingers caressing his back, while his own hands wound up brushing Naruto’s cheeks. Blue eyes crinkled soft and open, approaching in an almost lethargic way, with his nose nuzzling his cheek till full lips reached his mouth.

Naruto was kissing him harder, unyielding, akin to some unnamed desperation that Sasuke returned in kind. His hands instinctively reached to Naruto’s t-shirt, craving to yank it out, but the blond man seized his wrists and pushed it down. Growling, Sasuke thrust his pelvis, however Naruto just remained liplocked, not touching anywhere that would provoke any sort arousal.

Naruto backed away, his eyes still brimming with affection while he combed the dark hair. He didn’t resist the yearning to brush those beguiling lips, capturing once again to a swift kiss. He released with a loud sigh, shaking his head. But Sasuke held his chin with his fingers to catch his attention, closing in with his teeth lightly sinking on the lower lip. Naruto yielded for a while, though his hands were already placing in between their bodies, slowly pushing away.

At that moment, nothing in the world mattered for Sasuke aside Naruto. He was ready to rip his heart off if necessary to keep him by his side, but Naruto uttered out:

“I think…we should really call our uber.”

 That declaration was so out of left field that broke Sasuke’s line of thought. He muttered. “What?”

Naruto nodded. “Uber. We gotta call an uber. We’re pretty tired tonight right? We should go.”

Graphite eyes blinked, not quite catching the whole situation. He managed to murmur, his lips trying to reach Naruto’s but the latter deflected away. “We can go to my apartment, it’s close…”

“Yeah, um…” Naruto gently nudged Sasuke body off his lap, standing up. “I’m just⏤so fucking exhausted, I swear.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke clasped his arm. “But what about⏤”  

“I know. “ He rubbed his eyelids. “I’m sorry, we’ll talk later. Okay? I’m sorry.” Naruto pleaded, gulping dryly. “I’m so sorry. I⏤” Sighing, he exited the bathroom with a thunderous noise from the door.

Sasuke took too long seconds to really absorb what happened, running in search of Naruto. Too late, he already exited the building.

What the hell just happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy what's this sudden angst? It's probably my fault lmao. Anyways...Hmm…while I was writing the beginning of this fic, I actually thought to myself if I didn’t embellish like it’s a cool place to work and it had so much cool prizes and recognition. So before anyone is changing their mind over their careers, let me tell you something: Most of the time, it’s a lie. And most ad agencies (at least here in Brazil) sucks. It’s changing pretty slowly, but it still sucks. You work overtime most of the time, recognition is mostly “I’ll pay for tonight’s beer” but no salary raise or bonus. There’s backstabbing involved too. Oh, and at least where I used to work, they won’t pay for those overtimes hours and even though they claim “you can rest another day”, it’s really complicated to negotiate the “I want to rest on x day”.  
>   
> The Las Vegas trip thing is real, but it’s something out of the norm, sadly. Also, the ad agency that gave such trip though, makes their employees work, like, twice the time.  
>   
> Anyways, like any job, it has its merits and its downfalls.


	3. Chapter 3

_Best way to squeeze the life out of a stupid blond mor|_

_An idiot just shot me down after he kissed me and I goddamn gave him a blow job, what’s the fastest way to kill h|_

_10 fast steps to understand the mind of a total dumba|_

_How to get rid of a dead dumbass bod|_

_Naruto Uzumaki addr|_

Sasuke huffed loudly, smashing the backspace button as it erased the sentence in the search bar. He was in a murderous mood but it was rather counteractive doing the deed, no matter how much he’s been longing to reach Naruto’s neck and squeeze it really hard.

After last night, that dumbass didn’t answer his messages, didn’t return his calls. This turn of events didn’t make one lick of sense and worst of all, Naruto didn’t explain whatever the fuck had happened yet. He wrecked his brain trying to understand whatever the fuck was going on, because one moment Naruto was kissing him as if his life depended on it, one second after, he was literally fleeing out of his reach.

That kiss…he could also not get this out of his mind. Its fiery passion overwhelmed him, making him out of breath, engulfing to the deepest depths of his heart. 

It also felt much more personal than simply a heat of the moment. At first Sasuke thought he managed to convince Naruto for a physical tryst, but…the way he devoured his lips, arms held his body as if Naruto didn’t want to let him go, the vulnerable and yet covetous eyes that pierced through him, holding onto hope that maybe…Naruto actually returned his feelings⏤  

Until he was shot down, completely. Dead. Done. Over. Whatever the fuck had happened.

There laid a bizarre paradox that he didn’t make many strides to crack it down. Naruto desired him, somewhat, after all Sasuke made sure he had Naruto’s consent before he gave him that blow job, because God heavens he’d never force himself onto him. And yet, all that was left was this cryptic puzzle in the end.

Jesus Christ, why was anything related to this dumb blond so complicated? Another good reason to wring that stupid neck. Sasuke even arrived late at the ad agency, hoping he’d catch a glimpse of that golden hair but so far he’s the only one in the whole building. Everyone was stuck in the traffic jam since there was a horrible storm, leaving him in his lonesome brooding self.

He heard a ping.

“...hey everyone, sorry I’m late I⏤oh fuck!” Sasuke ran after Naruto the moment he heard his voice, blocking him from reaching back to the elevator with a snarl. “H-hey Sasuke, ‘sup?” Naruto mumbled, while he tried to slide away from his grasp.

“You’re not going anywhere before you explain everything.” Sasuke growled, gritting his teeth.

“Yeah, and I will! But um…” Naruto managed to wring his arm out from Sasuke’s hand and sprinted. “We gotta work first right?”

“No one have arrived here yet, it’s only us two. So talk.”

“Whoa really? I mean, that means someone will arrive soon! Plus we still have other jobs to do, maybe we can talk on lunch time?” Naruto said, placing his umbrella at the entrance to let it dry.

Sasuke scoffed. “So that you’ll find a way to avoid me till there? I’m sure that I deserve an explanation right at this very fucking second.”

“But⏤”

“Because you fucking ghosted me all night you fucking coward!” Sasuke shouted, and this uncharacteristic display of emotion startled Naruto, freezing on the spot. “After everything that happened to us, for how long we know each other, I thought at least you’d give me some satisfaction and give me a clear concise explanation instead of simply running away, you asshole!”

Naruto opened his mouth, before he closed thinning his lips, looking away. Sasuke stared back with building consternation, unable to comprehend why the blond man had such troubled expression. He raised his hand to touch Naruto’s face until⏤ 

All the lights were out.

“What?” Naruto mumbled, glancing at the ceiling. Both men jumped when their smartphones began chiming at the same time, with a barrage of new messages in their company’s group chat. Most of them were confused and shocked that there appeared to have a massive electric blackout, affecting most means of transportation. 

People began discussing whether the blackout would take too long, as it appeared that it affected the entire city. There were some concerned texts about finishing the project, the CEO also began typing worried. He contacted the building’s manager and their response was rather alarming; it might take at least 6 hours to return to normalcy.

Since everyone was stuck on traffic or couldn’t move with the subway not being operational, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones in the company left. 

Fortunately Temari had the faster insight and was already contacting her client to extend the deadline. They waited with baited breath until she received the positive confirmation that they could give the presentation two days after the original date. The CEO thanked everyone for their attention, everybody was relieved to return to their homes until further notice.

Thus, both men were left watching the storm rumbling from the window, while they sat on their respective desks. Sasuke perused Naruto’s contemplative eyes, closing his laptop loudly to catch his attention as he sat on the table next to the blond man.

“Well. Now that we literally have nothing else to do, are you finally going to explain this to me?”

Wringing his hands together, Naruto stared at the ground pursing his lips, while he crossed his arms waiting. Naruto exhaled very tiredly, Sasuke had some satisfaction that at least this blond dumbass also appeared that he had suffered on his behalf, seeing the bags beneath his eyes.

“Yesterday, I kept thinking…We shouldn’t have done that last night.”

There was a sharp stab in his heart, but Sasuke spurred him on, craving for answers. “Oh? Care to explain why?”

“I did it by impulse…And I’m sorry…I mean, like, after I made you give me a blow job⏤”

“You didn’t _make_ me do anything, dumbass, I was an active participant.” Sasuke growled.

Naruto blushed, scratching his head. “...okay, and then I kissed you and I was really…I feel so bad, I was leading you on but I couldn’t push this forward, you know what I mean?”

Sasuke frowned, but remained silent, waiting for better explanation. 

“And well…it’s just so complicated, 'cuz I know our interests are different. And it's my fault, I shouldn't have jerked off in the first place and attracted your attention when we have different expectations and⏤”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“And you know, I wish I could keep things simpler but I can’t, because⏤it’s” Naruto opened his mouth, struggling to come up with his explanation. “It’s like…you know, I got too attached and I can’t really settle for something simple⏤”  

It’s the first time Sasuke had listened to such long diatribe and yet he’s still not understanding one single word. 

“So I guess I created a misunderstanding when you thought I’d want something simple and be done with one or two nights or less? And I should have suppress it better but I’m also in the wrong just kissing you and going away.”

He guessed that this blond dumbass will go round and round and never get to the point. 

“I mean, I should have prepared myself to get only one or two nights but it’s difficult for me to settle just for this so I would probably bother you when⏤” 

“Naruto, stop fucking around and just tell me what you really want to say.” Sasuke glared, interrupting.

“I really like you.” Naruto squeaked in a rapid mutter.

Sasuke widened his eyes, heartbeats drumming loudly in his ears, warming his core and leaving him speechless. 

 “Like…really, really, _really,_ like you⏤” Naruto's face were getting redder with each punctuation of the word. “Oh God, I can’t get you out of my head for…I don’t know, since I started working here? I really wanted to date you and go all the way through, I always thought I shouldn’t.” 

His jaw was still slack, completely shocked by this extraordinary outcome. He didn't know if he was going to cry or laugh, kiss or punch this idiot. This entire time, this _whole_ **time** they could be in a relationship already with plenty of sex, and this **dumbass** held out to him for this long??

“And I shouldn’t have kissed you like that because well…I know you don’t want the same thing I want with you.”

Sasuke’s brain finally kicked in for a much needed reboot, so he growled, mildly miffed. “Wait, since when you thought I wouldn’t want the same thing you wanted?”

Blue eyes blinked from his interruption, fumbling the edge of his t-shirt. “Um…you just want to keep things casual, right?”

“When and where the hell did I ever say that to you?” He snarled.

“You didn’t but…” Naruto shrugged one shoulder, not meeting his eyes. “I heard⏤”

“You **heard**.” Sasuke punctuated the last word; whoever that kept spreading those lies will face a slow and torturous death. “And you actually believed in whatever rumor was going around me. Have you ever thought, you dumbass, to ask me about this first?”

“Yeah…I know but well…you didn’t seem to be interested in a steady relationship because there are stories that well…you never bothered to date more than twice I think, you’re always picking guys for some one-night stands so it’s, you know, incompatible with what I want with you.”

Feeling slightly uncomfortable by the accuracy of Naruto’s description, Sasuke pressed on, nevertheless. “And why the hell would you ever believe in those stories?”   

“Sasuke…” Naruto pursed his lips, looking apologetic. “Karin is my cousin.”

This time Sasuke, grimaced, raising his eyes to the ceiling and huffing. Goddammit, Karin that tattletale…next time he’d meet his gang, he’d let Suigetsu pester her to no end. 

“Ok…ok, I guess I can’t really argue with that, considering that your source came from Karin.” Sasuke grunted, then sighed. “But, have you ever thought that…even if I never had a steady relationship before…that I might be looking for one this time?”  

His statement caught Naruto off-guard, glancing for a second before hastily dropping his gaze. He said with a guilty tone. “Well…Karin told a lot of⏤”

“Yes, I can bet that she probably gave you a very detailed description of my past encounters, but it’s like I’ve said; it’s all part of my past.” Sasuke muttered, approaching towards Naruto and inwardly sighing in relief that he didn’t mind the close distance. “You’re…unique to my life, I’d enjoy trying something more with you.” 

Naruto stared back with furrowed eyebrows. “You didn’t seem to be interested in me in that way before you realized that I’m into guys.”

“...” Sasuke felt a migraine coming up on its way. “...Naruto, I’ve been trying to flirt with you since forever and you fucking dumbass never noticed.”

Naruto growled in indignation, before he muttered bewildered. “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“I could see that. That’s why I figured that the only way you’d finally realize my feelings is through a more direct approach.”

Sasuke could almost see the gears moving in Naruto’s mind as the blond man finally put two to two. “Yeah, sucking my dick definitely sent a direct message, for sure.”

“And I guess that this created this misunderstanding, but on the other hand, if only you weren’t such a dense dumbass, none of this would have happened.” 

Naruto harrumphed, crossing his arms. “Yeah well, what I was supposed to think then? First time when you saw an opportunity you’d suck my dick, it just showed that you were only trying to get into my pants.”

“Every time I flirted with you I was immediately shot down you dumbass, since gods know when. So forgive me when I was a teensy bit excited with the prospect that you might be interested in me.” Sasuke muttered with an equal bite. 

Bracing himself, he expected the blond man to bristle in indignation. However, Naruto squinted his eyes, before broadening a mischievous grin. “So you like me this much huh.”

Sasuke could feel his face heating up, though he still managed to chide with an even tone, chin raised up. “Considering that you took this long to finally understand it, I’m having second thoughts about all this.”

Naruto’s smile didn’t dim one bit. “But you liiiike me~how cute~~~” Sasuke rolled his eyes when the blond man circled around him, interlacing his fingers and placing next to his cheeks with a girlish singsong voice. “Awwwieee~~you have a crush on me? How embarrassing~~”

“Debatable, doubtful and inconclusive since it doesn’t have any substantial proofs.” Sasuke muttered unflappable, hitching a lopsided smirk. “And the prospect of me being infatuated towards you, I assure you, it’s dwindling by the minute.”

This time Naruto didn’t miss his message, approaching wearing his same smirk. “Oh? Then lemme me help you change your mind.” Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat when he felt warm fingers holding his nape, lips were against his.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief now that finally, _finally,_ they were kissing without any hindrance or misinterpretation burdening them. He reached up and pulled Naruto closer, his mouth parting the full lips, tongue drawing a line on the lower lip before sliding in, swallowing Naruto’s groan. He felt his back digging on the table behind him, as Naruto pressed forward, kissing with eager excitement, with the same intensity he had felt last night. 

Naruto retreated for a second, eyes full of wonder and amazement while he let his fingers brush the pale cheeks. He sought for another deep kiss, lips then gliding to his chin, peppering kisses downwards before he bit hard on the juncture between the neck and his shoulder. Sasuke moaned in response, Naruto licked on the reddened spot on his skin until he returned to taste Sasuke’s mouth. His own arms flung around the tanned neck, enjoying the weight warming his body, getting high with Naruto’s scent. His veins throbbed when a hand intruded inside his shirt, caressing his stomach. 

Sasuke sat on the table, his legs were already enveloping around Naruto’s waist as his body demanded for more, letting this passion run awry and consume them all. He slapped those buttocks, fingers digging on the soft molds, noticeable even beneath the fabric of denim jeans. With a husky growl, Naruto yanked his shirt out, though such action made Sasuke stop his motions for once. 

“Wait. You really want to do it now?” He mumbled, cupping the tanned cheeks with his hands and staring the bewildered azure eyes.

Naruto blinked, before broadening a very playful grin. “I always wanted to try having sex in the office so, if you won’t mind…”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, unbuckling Naruto’s belt while the latter removed his own t-shirt. Naruto sucked his neck again, gazing up with half-lidded eyes.

“So you want to top? Bottom?” Naruto didn’t even let Sasuke open his mouth, planting a cheeky kiss. “Alright, you took too long to answer, so I’m topping.”

He lowered to take out Sasuke’s dark pants, raising an eyebrow when he received no sign of struggle. Sasuke stared back. “Well? I don’t have all day dumbass.”

Naruto wrinkled his nose. His teeth lightly gnawed his lower lip, muttering. “Right, so you have any lube and condoms? Because I definitely didn’t expect getting some booty tonight, I got nothing.”

Sighing, Sasuke kissed him back, gesturing on the general direction of his backpack. Naruto understood at once, grabbing it and offering to him. He picked the items at once, until a hand seized his wrist, lowering him to the desk as a moist tongue explored his torso. He gasped, now sensing the hard surface of Naruto’s barbell contrasting the soft texture of the appendage. 

“Oh, you didn’t even open the cap of the lube.” Naruto noted amusedly. “Someone is really eager over here.”

Blushing, Sasuke glared. “Maybe it’s new because I need to restock them constantly.” He taunted. 

Naruto’s expression closed off in an instant, approaching with a feral expression that thrilled him to his spine. “Who, where and when?” He snarled through gritted teeth. “I swear if I get them, I’ll⏤”

“I was joking you dumbass.” Sasuke scoffed, lightly bumping his hand on the blond’s head. “I haven’t got involved with anyone else for over a year.”

Naruto’s furious growl deflated to an embarrassing one, scratching the back of his head. He gave a light peck on his mouth, holding Sasuke’s nape loosely. 

Sasuke smirked inwardly, knowing that he was going to be playing with fire once he uttered the next set of words. “But I might change my mind if you take too long, idiot.”

In a split second, his belt was unfastened with a loud clattering noise, blunt nails practically ripped his pants down to his ankles, blazing blue eyes stared him down while Naruto worked to take off his shoes. A hot hand was already palming his clothed erection before jerking it free, pumping dry and earning a grunt from Sasuke. Naruto licked his nipple, lightly scraping with his teeth and swirling around until it was hard. He removed the dark navy boxers, coating his finger with lube and nudging in with one smooth move.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes. When he noticed that Naruto didn’t move one inch, he snorted. “Well? I told you I don’t want to waste any of my time.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, dropping another moist kiss. “Impatient and demanding bastard. What am I gonna do with you.” He complained with a visible grin, one hand stimulating the head of his cock, while another one continued to widen his entrance. He nudged Sasuke’s legs to spread apart, stroking the prostate with tip of his fingers. The charging pleasure began building up with Sasuke’s rapid breaths, expanding and tingling throughout his skin. 

And yet this wasn’t enough to quench his hunger. Glancing down, he saw to his utter bewilderment that Naruto just unzipped his jeans, his erection still confined beneath the boxers with a wet patch on the head. 

Naruto smiled roguishly. “Another kink I have.” He chuckled when Sasuke just shook his head in response, taking out his cock and rolling the condom on it. He poured copious amounts of lube over it, pumping with a low moan. One glance from Sasuke’s darkened eyes was enough to throw one pale leg over his shoulder, thrusting in that tight hole.

Both men groaned from the overwhelming sensation, stopping at once. In one infinite moment, they spent gazing towards each other awestruck. After so many months of longing, at last…Sasuke wholly accepted Naruto’s amorous kiss, welcoming the rush of warm delight encompassed with each pulse of hips.

Those kisses started lethargic, indulging even, sparking with more hot passion as Naruto’s cock impaled in a faster pace. His hands travelled to fondle his ass cheeks, gripping them tightly when he drew out and thrusted, growling loudly. 

“Naruto⏤!” Sasuke screamed, hands trying to hold onto anything with no avail, settling to touch the sturdy pecs. Naruto’s lips brushed on his mouth, breathing rapidly.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke lost the thick girth of the hard cock inside him, groaning in reflex. He was flipped around, hands holding on the edge of the table as the penetration begin anew. This time he could feel the thrusts going deeper, faster and stronger, letting his lust spiral out of control. Naruto kissed and licked his back, holding his hips while his erection continued to drill in mercilessly. 

Leaning his weight to his elbows, Sasuke rested his forehead on it, taking in all this sweet torment. However, Naruto’s fingers threaded through the dark strands, clutching on it and dragging his head backwards till he arched his spine. In one sharp thrust, Sasuke slipped out a loud erotic scream, escalating in volume as it drove faster.

“Is that how you like it?” Naruto licked his earlobe, reverberating a dark whisper. “A little pain?”

Sasuke bit his lower lip, ecstasy drowning out any rationality and making him craving for more. More, drill me, fuck me like that, oh God yes, more, faster, fuck me Naruto; he wanted that thick cock inside him, slamming in him over and over, the volatile flame that ignited his whole soul. 

Nimble fingers encircled around his red erection, pre-cum dripping to the floor. When Naruto pumped his cock, Sasuke went rigid, all the pleasure overflowing till he orgasmed with a hoarse scream. 

Naruto bit his shoulder till it drew blood, few more thrusts as he also reached his climax, burrowed deep in Sasuke’s ass. They took long breaths, milking the after-shocks while Sasuke collapsed on the table below, pale skin red with exhaustion.

Naruto gazed down to Sasuke’s firm buttocks, not resisting the urge to fondle and slapping on it, admiring how it jiggled a bit.

“Hm.” Sasuke grunted in between gasps. “I guess you’re doable.”

Naruto quirked his eyebrow, tilting his head to one side. “Doable.” He repeated.

Sasuke turned around to face him, moving his hand around with an airy voice. “Yes, doable, decent, sufficient, tolerable, moderately satisfactory, whatever word that floats your boat.” He licked his parched lips, smirking. “I might need more rounds to reassess my judgement.”

Naruto grinned, eyes darkening with lust as he kissed him again. “Alright you walking thesaurus, how about we go to my apartment so I can show how ‘doable’ I am?”

⏤.⏤

Sasuke sighed happily, walking towards to the cafeteria with a slight limp. He had the most wondrous weekend spent with Naruto, having sex non-stop with varied array of positions. Pretty sure they completed everything in kama sutra, from head to toe. Twice. 

Naruto was probably busy doing the last touches of his layouts, so he went ahead first. He heard familiar giggles.

“They are about to kiss, aren’t they? I mean, the sexual tension is off the roof.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought first, but they have been talking for about half an hour. Ino-pig, fast forward it.”

“Aaaaah Sakura, honey, then you’ll ruin the whole suspense.”

“Screw the suspense, I want to see Naruto screwing Sasuke!”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Wait wait. You really think Naruto is going to top Sasuke? No way, Sasuke is the aggressive one.”

“You kidding me. Can’t you see it’s his mating ritual for Naruto to hump him? Plus Naruto is the masculine, more physically built one, and Sasuke is the lean one.”

“No, no. They are roughly the same. And Naruto will let Sasuke top him. After all, it fits, that Naruto with all his bright personality, will be the one who will comfort Sasuke, break the emotional shield he kept all the time and open him up.”

“Where in the hell did you think of something ludicrous as that? From a fanfic?”

“Shut up, you’re the one who compared body physique with topping and bottoming! And if you’re really thinking in that vein, Naruto has the boyish, gentle face while Sasuke is the one with sharp features, showing he’s dominant. It’s clear as day!”

“Oh God, you serious? Sasuke is the one who has a pretty face, while Naruto is boyishly handsome!”

“Well, but if you see the shape of Naruto’s eyes⏤” 

Sasuke had enough. He stepped in, clearing his throat in front of a group of shocked women. “What the hell are you all watching?” He grumbled, noticing that everyone encircled around Sakura while she was behind a laptop.

“Oh, nothing Sasuke! We’re just talking about a soap opera we watched yesterday!” Sakura chirped in.

“Don’t give me such a weak excuse Sakura, I heard my and Naruto’s name being mentioned all the time.” 

Sakura deflated her shoulders, not meeting Sasuke’s sharp glare as she said sheepishly. “Well…”

“We’re watching you two doing the nasty from our company’s surveillance tapes.” Ino said nonchalantly.

“ **What.** ” Sasuke snarled. “But there was a blackout last week.”

“The cameras have an extra battery, in case there’s any breaking in we’ll be able to record it.” Ino explained, smiling. “I figured since only you and Naruto were in there, you two idiots will finally realize the undying love you have for each other and have hot, hot buttsex. We’re betting who is going to top this round.”

Sasuke glared.

Ino continued her winsome beam unapologetic. “Sasuke, everytime you laid your eyes on him, it always looked like you wanted to jump on him.”

“That doesn’t mean you all are warranted to gossip about our relationship and make money over it⏤” 

“I won!” Sakura shouted, interrupting him. “I won everybody, Naruto is topping. Pay up."

Tenten complained. “What the hell, I’m not seeing any ass fucking Sakura, this doesn’t count.”

“Naruto is fingering Sasuke, Tenten, it definitely counts.”

“And how the hell you know anything about fingering?”

“How the hell wouldn’t I know? How do you think I have sex with my girlfriend?” 

“Okay, gurl, too much information.” She shook her head with a grimace. “Well, we should see this to the end, just to make sure⏤” 

Sasuke shut the laptop. “This is an invasion of privacy and I should sue you for this.”

“What? Everyone signed their contracts that they allow themselves to be recorded but we’d never use the footage for profit or personal gain.” Ino exclaimed.

“Exactly.” Sasuke growled.

“So maybe I should also file a complaint about how you and Naruto are using private grounds for activities unsuited for this company then.”

That made Sasuke stops in his tracks. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would.” Ino laced her hands together and rested her chin on it. “Imagine the entire court seeing the tape as part of evidence. It’d be espetacular. It’s just some pocket money Sasuke, you two entertained we all, for a very long time.” She offered her hand. “I’ll let this slide if you let this slide too. I swear we won’t do this anymore.”

Sasuke glowered, before returning the handshake. “I’m impressed how you knew this would happen.”

Ino’s smile was wide and amused. “Sasuke, you’re not the first and definitely will not be the last engaging secretive trysts in this company. So don’t worry about it.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, narrowing his eyes while Sakura collected the money.

“I’ll let bygones be bygones. Also giving you this.” Sasuke caught the pendrive Ino threw towards him. “The only copy of your sex tape with Naruto. Let’s just say this is me, expressing my gratitude for helping my girlfriend winning this bet.”

Sasuke stared the innocuous gadget, closing around it into a tight fist. He was ready to smash into a pulp till Ino reopened the laptop.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to sell a copy for me and Sakura to watch? I mean this⏤” Ino pressed play and the screen showed him taking Naruto from behind. Sasuke closed the laptop in one snap, glaring. “⏤Is really hot. I think you’ll make tons of women and gay men happy all across the globe with this sex tape. Think about it.”

“Delete it. Now.” Sasuke demanded so, with a sweet smile, Ino opened her laptop, obeying him with a clean click.

Almost as if the gods were listening above, Naruto appeared, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey Sasuke, sorry I’m late! Oh, hey ladies, you were chatting with him?”

“Yeeeeep.”

“Mmmhm.”

“You can say that.”

“...what?” Naruto questioned when Sasuke grabbed him by his arm, turning around so they could have their lunch in peace, far away from those opportunistic harpies. 

They still had enough time for a quickie.

(and Sasuke did leave a copy of the video in his desktop. For…later inspiration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Holy fuck I'm sleepy. I hope you'll enjoy the smut and please leave a review and make this author really happy. ;)


End file.
